You Belong With Me
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Its Halloween and everyone has a date for a big Halloween party. Except Amy. Requested by Little Miss Writer 13. Sonic/Amy. One-shot.


**A/N:** So we have another commission. Good thing too. I had been strapped for Halloween ideas.

**Pen: **Well as long as-

It's a request for a Sonic and Amy story from Little Miss Writer 13.

**Pen: **Curses.

Well, as everyone should know by now, I own only Pen and Sword. Every other character is owned by Sega and the song that inspired this story is property of Taylor Swift.

**Sword: **Story now! Story now!

Ok, ok.

**You Belong With Me**

"Cream?" Tails knocked on the door of Cream's room, where inside he could hear Amy helping Cream with her costume. "Is everything ok?" He and Amy had arrived at Cream and Vanilla's house a little early so the three of them could walk together to a Halloween party being thrown by a friend.

Yet when they had arrived, Tails' date had been having a difficult time with her costume. And fifteen minutes had passed, according to his watch. It would seem they would have to hurry if they wanted to make the party on time.

"Almost done," Amy called through the door. Tails sighed and slumped to the floor, leaning against the door and closed his eyes, thinking he might be able to catch a wink of sleep after staying up late last night. He had worked into the wee hours of the morning on his own costume, which matched with Cream's in theme.

In fact, the whole party was a couple's party since the invitation had said people could bring a date. Many, especially girls, had taken this as more of a requirement than an option. So Tails, with some pressure from others, had decided to ask Cream to go with him. And after she had agreed, they both decided of a theme for both of them based on one of their favorite books.

Tails glanced down and admired his handiwork of his costume. He wore a brown jacket with green pants and an oversized, polka-dot bowtie. He lifted his large top hat and checked to make sure the card, which had 10/6 written on it, hadn't fallen out.

Amy stood back from Cream and gave her a once over. She grinned and clasped her hands together. "Perfect! Go look at yourself!"

Cream faced her room's mirror and saw her reflection wearing a yellow wig along with a red jacket and brown slacks. She also wore an oversized bowtie, except hers was orange. She smiled and giggled happily at her appearance.

"Well March Hare," Amy said, "I believe we've kept your date, the Mad Hatter, waiting long enough."

Cream turned around to the pink hedgehog, who was dressed in a short, white robe coming down to her thighs and had wings attached to her wings. She was also trying to adjust the halo above her head so it would stop leaning to the side.

"What about your date?" Cream asked.

Amy stopped messing with her halo and sighed dejectedly. "Oh, he...didn't want to go with me." She sniffed. "He said he was already going with some friends."

Cream tilted her head, confused. "Who? Mr. Knuckles is going with Rouge, Mr. Shadow said he didn't want to go, and Tails is here."

Amy shrugged. "I don't know. I guess he just didn't want to go with me." Amy looked up and wiped away any tears she had thought were forming in her eyes. "Well we'd better get going. Don't wanna be late."

She opened Cream's door, causing Tails to fall backwards, looking up at them. He quickly shook his head and stood up. "Ready?" he asked.

Amy nodded. "Yeah. And here's your date." She waved an arm over to Cream, who came over and looked Tails over.

"You look great," she commented.

He blushed. "Thanks. So do you." He looked around with a puzzled expression. "Where is Cheese? Is he coming with us?"

Cream nodded and called for her Chao companion. He zoomed up from behind her bed, covered in white fur and wearing glasses. He flew over to Tails and shoved a pocket watch in his face, pointing at it and yelling, "Chao, chao, chao!"

Tails laughed and nodded. "Yes, yes, we're late."

"For a very important date," Cream finished.

All four of them bid Vanilla farewell and promised her they would be back by 11. "Have fun," she told them.

"And be careful Cream!" she called after them from the door.

Cream turned around and waved. "We will Mama! Bye!" She grabbed Tails hand and raced ahead of Amy. "We better hurry!"

"Hey! Wait up you guys!" Amy called as she ran after an excited Cream and a blushing Tails, who was tripping over his own feet in effort to keep up with Cream.

Cream eventually stopped running, much to Amy and Tails' relief. Amy decided to walk behind the other two as they talked about how much fun the party would be. She was deep in her thoughts and didn't realize the other two had stopped until she bumped into Cream.

"What is it?" Amy asked. But she saw what was going on. Across the street, heading to the party as well, were the Chaotix. Cream had caught their attention and they were now coming over.

Amy chuckled at their costumes. Vector was dressed as a pirate, complete with eye patch, bandana, and peg leg, and was brandishing a plastic sword. Charmy was in a jester's outfit, flying around and waving a brightly colored baton with a fool's face on it. Espio was in a Snake Eyes outfit, making him very hard to see. His was simpler, with black clothing covering his whole body and an assortment of fake weapons.

"Great costumes!" Tails commented, bringing a smile to Vector and Charmy's face.

"Made 'em ourselves!" Vector proudly proclaimed.

Espio mumbled something through his mask, which Cheese relayed tor Cream. "Oh my!" Cream exclaimed. "Mr. Espio says he can't breathe!"

Vector shrugged and slapped Espio's back, causing him to fall over. "Don't worry. We'll cut some holes in it later!"

So, the group traveled together to the inner part of the city, where the party was being held. Along the way, Cheese and Charmy chased each other around, while Vector and Espio walked ahead of Tails and Cream. Amy trailed behind, taking up the back of the line alone and kicking small rocks along the pavement.

"What's with her?" Vector asked Tails, indicating Amy.

The fox sighed as he recounted the story of how Amy had wanted Sonic to go with her, but Sonic had blown her off by making up the story of going with some friends.

"But," Vector began as Tails finished, "then why didn't she-?"

"Keep asking?" Tails shrugged and glanced back at Amy, who was taking slower steps the closer they got to the city. "Maybe she gave up?"

"Or maybe I decided to just go with some of my friends instead," Amy answered as she came up to them. She winked and went ahead. "C'mon! We're almost there!"

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this!" Knuckles complained.

"Neither can I," Rouge replied sarcastically. She held onto Knuckles' hand as they weaved in and out of the crowd, looking for some drinks.

"I should be back doing my duty," Knuckles groaned.

"You need ta get away from that rock more and have a good time," Rouge told him. "All you ever do is think about that emerald...that big emerald." She halted in her walk and dropped Knuckles' hand. "That large...wonderful...magnificent..." Her eyes sparkled and her whole body seemed catatonic.

"Roooouge," Knuckles called in a ghostly voice. He waved his glove in front of her, trying to get her attention. "Come back to the real world."

Rouge shook her head and quickly regained her composure. "Anyway, I'll show you how ta have a good time and forget about your precious jewel."

"Well couldn't you have picked a better costume for me?" Knuckles indicated his Wolverine costume in all its yellow and black glory. "I look more like a bee!" He shook his fist, which only had one fake claw on it since his gloves already had two of their own.

"Well you wouldn't pick one yourself!" Rouge snapped. "Besides, it matches mine for our theme." She wore a skin-tight, purple Storm costume, with purple sash draped across her arms. She had grown her hair out so that it fell along her shoulders and a purple headband had been placed in it. It had already drawn the attention of several guys, whom Knuckles had threatened behind her back.

"Well it's stupid." Knuckles crossed his arms defiantly.

"It's supposed ta be a pair of couples' outfits!" Rouge put her hands on her hips. "So you'll wear it. Or else!"

"So we're a couple now?" Knuckles smirked. Rouge shut her mouth and her face flushed. Knuckles' smirk widened into a full blown smile as he thought he finally had her beat.

Just then, Rouge's attention changed to someone behind Knuckles. "Hey isn't that Sonic?" she asked. Knuckles turned around and sure enough, there, next to the food and drinks table, was the blue hedgehog himself. He wore devil horns perched on his head and dressed, a pitchfork, a red cape, and sunglasses and a fake goatee on his face. He was standing around impatiently, but putting up a facade of being uninterested in the party.

Rouge and Knuckles walked over to him. Rouge tapped his shoulder and greeted him. "Well hello there blue boy."

Sonic jumped and whirled around, but immediately calmed down when he saw who it was. "Oh hey Rouge. Hey Knucklehead."

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asked, tilting his head. "You seem a little jumpy."

"Nothin'," Sonic replied. Knuckles could tell something was out of place. Sonic's entire demeanor screamed that he was nervous about something. But before he could press the issue, Sonic turned to Rouge and gave her a thumbs up. "Cool costume."

"I know," Rouge affirmed. "I had ta modify it somewhat. It was too short and showed off too much skin." She winked. "Didn't want everyone thinking I'm a slut."

"Little late for that," Knuckles said under his breath. The next thing he knew, his head throbbed and Sonic was laughing uncontrollably. "Ow! Wha?" Rouge just stood there, nose up in the air. Knuckles sighed and looked around. It was then he noticed something was out of place. Or more like someone wasn't around. "Hey Sonic. I thought you said you were coming with some friends. Where's Tails?"

Sonic stopped laughing and his anxious state returned. He seemed to be panicking even more, as if Knuckles was on the verge of some dark secret. "Well, uh...ya see..."

"Yeah wasn't he supposed to come with you? Amy told him he was going with you. But you already knew he was going with Cream." Knuckles stepped closer. "So what happened?"

"I..."

Rouge gasped. "You lied to Amy, didn't you?" Her eyes widened as if she had an epiphany. "So that's why she was down when I saw her!" She hit Sonic on his head, this time causing Knuckles to laugh.

"Ouch!" Sonic held his hands, afraid Rouge may hit him again. "Hey hold on! I didn't lie exactly. I just-"

"Didn't tell the truth?" Sonic winced and hung his head as Rouge continued. "She was so upset. She had planned on you being her date! Now she has no one!" Sonic looked up to see Knuckles behind Rouge also giving a disapproving stare.

"Speaking of which," Knuckles added. Rouge and Sonic looked where Knuckles' attention was to see Amy walk in with the Chaotix, Tails, and Cream.

Rouge glanced over at Sonic, who seemed as if he was about to make a dash for it. However, he made the mistake of making eye contact with Rouge, whose eyes turned to slits, like a snake about to strike. Sonic appeared frozen in place by her stare. He could read the "Don't even try to run" message in her eyes.

Knuckles had already caught Tails' attention and the group was heading their way. Sonic finally broke out of his trance and frantically searched for some sort of escape, but he saw none.

He watched behind his glasses as Amy slowly made her way to them along with her group. Sonic was captivated and unable to move once again. Yet this time, it was more pleasant, save for the pounding of his heart. He was afraid someone would hear, so he tried his best to cover it without looking awkward.

Sonic's heartbeat became louder the closer Amy got. And the fact that Sonic was so entranced by her didn't help. All he could think of was how radiant she looked in her costume. Part of him wondered if it was really the same Amy who chased him all the time.

"Sonic?" He heard someone calling his name and he thought it might have been Amy.

"Yes?" he answered groggily.

"Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog jumped back at the sudden yell to see it had been Tails who had been calling his name. "Aren't you going to go after her?"

Sonic was confused as to who he meant until he noticed Amy was no longer with them. He swirled around trying to find her in the large crowd,

"She went that way Mr. Sonic," Cream told him, pointing toward a window on the other side of the room. "Along with Mr. Knuckles and Ms. Rouge."

Sonic nodded. "Thanks Cream," he quickly said before running into the mass of guests, pushing his way through them as best as he could.

"Would you like to dance Cream?" Tails asked her, once Sonic was out of their sight.

"I'd love too," she replied. And they both made their way through the crowd as well, along with Cheese, leaving the Chaotix behind.

Vector was busy loading up on food while Charmy flew around Espio and trying to sneak some candy from the table. However, Vector kept knocking him away from it as he didn't want a repeat of last year's Halloween. "We don't need you flying around the hq nonstop for a week again!" he ordered Charmy.

"Aw, c'mon! Just a little chocolate!" Charmy pleaded.

"No!" Vector answered. Just at that moment, Espio fell over with a dull thud, turning Vector's attention to him and allowing Charmy to sneak some candy into his costume.

"Guess we should've cut some holes in his mask earlier," Vector muttered. He hoisted Espio over his shoulder and took him along in search of a knife, while Charmy hovered behind him, poking Espio's unconscious body repeatedly.

Sonic pushed and shoved his way through the crowd. At one point, he thought he was being carried across by the dancers. Eventually, a spot of bright pink came into his sight. He was urged on by it as he tried even harder to get through.

Sonic was tossed out of the crowd and he landed in front of three pairs of shoes. He looked up to see the owners. One was the same girl he had been searching for while the other two were a smirking Rouge and a chuckling Knuckles.

"I thought you were best on your feet," Rouge commented as Sonic stood up and brushed himself off.

"Ha, ha," Sonic remarked sarcastically. "Would ya give me a minute with Amy?"

Rouge nodded and hooked Knuckles' arm. "C'mon Knuckie. Let's see how good you are on your feet."

Sonic grinned inwardly at Knuckles' scared expression. As Rouge led him away, she leaned in to Sonic and whispered, "You better not mess up again."

After Rouge dragged Knuckles away, Sonic was left alone with Amy. For an uncomfortable few seconds, neither said anything. Sonic was busy wondering if Amy was going to summon her hammer at any minute.

"I like your costume," Amy eventually said.

Sonic gave her his usual cocky smile. "Thanks. I like your's too Ames."

"Made it myself," Amy replied. "When you said you were going as a devil, I had made this. Before I asked you to..."

"No kiddin'?" Sonic gave it another once-over and noticed all the effort she must have put into it. Now he felt really guilty about lying to her. "Look Amy. It's just that-"

Amy shook her head and turned around to walk away. "It's fine Sonic. I should've known. I'll let you have fun with your friends." But she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her a bit too hastily back, causing her to land against an embarrassed Sonic.

"I wanna spend tonight with you Ames," he said. "I didn't mean ta turn ya down. I was just a little nervous about having a 'date'." Amy seemed visibly shocked for a moment. But she soon recovered and had Sonic in her infamous vice-like hug.

"Oh thank you Sonic!" she squealed.

"Amy...Amy!" Sonic gasped. His arms flailed about and tried to pry her off. She gave one final squeeze before hopping off and giggling cutely. Just hearing that made Sonic forget about nearly choking to death.

Sonic held out his arm. "Amy, will ya please be my date?" he asked, mock bowing and grinning widely.

Amy giggled again and nodded. "I'd love to." She took Sonic's arm in hers and let herself be led to the dance floor where their friends were.

Sonic leaned down and kissed Amy's cheek, much to her surprise. "Happy Halloween," he said.

**A/N:** And just in time for Halloween.

**Sword:** So if you liked it, please tell us!

Or if you have critiques, again tell us. We appreciate feedback. Where's Pen?

**Pen:** Sword! You broke the toilet again?

**Sword:** Gotta go!


End file.
